


Till the very last minute

by KhaSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asshole Stiles Stilinski, Bit of Stiles/Allison, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kinda but not really, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaSterek/pseuds/KhaSterek
Summary: Stiles is a manwhore, Derek is shy. What will happen when Derek starts dating?





	Till the very last minute

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is! I just wrote it! LMAO
> 
> No beta reader!  
> Also English is not my first language.  
> Don't like it Don't read!

Stiles knows it's his fault they're in this position. He knows that he’s an asshole and he shouldn't have done this to Derek. Especially because Derek had feelings for him their whole life and Stiles never let himself be with the guy. Derek is the shyest person Stiles ever knew, but even so, there was a time, years ago, when they were in high school that Derek almost had made a move on him. He remembers the way his heart raced with Derek’s proximity, how badly he wanted to kiss the teenager and how his heart broke when they parted ways that day.

You see, Stiles and Derek were best friends since they were little boys, their mother were friends too, so the two of them were always in each other's houses since babies. When Stiles was old enough to understand that he liked Derek, he panicked, and do you know why? His parents were really religious and a little homophobic. In the beginning, when his feelings for his best friend had shown, Stiles had avoided Derek for more than a week and then pretended nothing had ever happened.

You probably asking when I’m gonna get back to where they are now and what position they have themselves into, right? Well, first I’m gonna tell you how Stiles knows his friend has feelings for him and why he knows is his fault.

It was a school night, and they were at Derek’s bedroom doing homework together, lying side by side on his bed. The homework they’re doing was a big one, hours have passed already. Stiles was getting sick of lying there, he couldn't even pay attention to his homework anymore, so he bumped his shoulder on Derek’s and said.

“Hey, let's do something else, I need a break from this.” He pushed his homework aside and waited for his friend to stop writing.

“Stiles, this is for tomorrow, and I do need the points we’re gonna get.”

“Yeah, I know, me too. But I’m just asking for a break, we’re finishing it today I promise.” Stiles gave his best friend the most beautiful and innocent smile that Derek had ever seen.

Derek then felt butterflies in his stomach. They were too close, shoulders to hip touching, their faces a few inches away. Silence fell above them, Stiles stopped smiling, and his eyes were oscillating from Derek’s eyes to his mouth. Derek, on the other hand, didn't take his eyes from his friend's mouth, the way the smile fade and the mouth parted a little making Stiles’ breath hot on his face. Derek got closer and made a motion to lean his head slowly, afraid of how Stiles would react, even though the moment was saying that they both wanted that. He didn't go all the way to his friend’s mouth, because when he was getting closer to touch, Stiles turned his face away and said he would finish his homework at home, grabbing his things fast and bolting away, leaving Derek with his heart broken. But Derek wasn't the only one with a broken heart that day. As soon as Stiles closed the door from his room, he threw himself face first on his bed and started to cry like a little kid. Stiles’ parents would never accept a gay in their family and how would he live with the disappoint from them? Stiles cried for hours until his mother came to tell him dinner was ready. Seeing her son in tears, she asked him what had happened, he quickly thought about something to say and told her that he fancied a girl and that the girl he liked. “Lydia.” He said, didn't want him back and ignored him every time he tried talking to her. Which wasn't entirely false, since Lydia indeed ignored him.

After that day Stiles got pissed with the world itself, he started to hook up with every cute girl that wanted him but never actually feeling anything for any of them. And Derek never said anything about that day, when they almost kissed.

The years passed, Stiles lost track of how many girls he hooked up with, how many he had sex with. But Derek, shy as he was, only dated one girl all those years. But that girl didn't get to his heart, and he broke the relationship shortly.

They both went to college together in Columbia, New York. Derek’s mother was so happy when they got the acceptance letter that she offered herself to pay for an apartment for them, so they didn't have to live in the college dorm. Of course, she had her own agenda, cause since on the dorms she wouldn't be able to visit them anytime she wanted and Stiles’ mother, obviously, helped her convince them it was for the best. The first year of college was wild, they went out to so many parties that Stiles almost lost an exam once. Always together but never really together as they both wanted but didn't do anything about it. Derek then, sick of waiting for Stiles to stop fooling around with a bunch of girls he knew Stiles couldn't care less about so they could be together, decided he would find a girl or a boy he didn't care which and would move on with them once and for all.

It was their second year in Columbia when Derek met Allison, he liked her instantly. She was beautiful, sweet and all over him in the class. They started to hang out all the time, but he never let Stiles meet her, afraid that she might see through him. Stiles was always complaining about not meeting Allison. Derek didn't care though, he was more with Allison than Stiles for the past two months and was growing fond of her every day, not that he was forgetting Stiles, not now and not anytime soon, unfortunately, but the girl was everything anybody would want. So Derek thought. Little did he know the freshman girl, already knew Stiles from parties where they hook up at the beginning of the year before she met Derek.

Although Derek and Allison were seeing each other all the time, they never actually talked about a relationship and Derek wanted to take things slow, so that was for the best. They were kinda dating but not really, it was light, it was good, and he was happy with someone that wasn't Stiles, for the first time in years.

At the same time, Stiles was even more pissed with everything around him, they were fighting about stupid things at home and avoiding each other at Columbia, well, Derek was avoiding Stiles anyway. Stiles was actually seeking more and more of Derek only to be shut down by his best friend. He wasn't paying much attention to his classes, was fucking even more random girls and breaking their rules at home, bringing the girls there without telling Derek first. Stiles felt like he was losing Derek to Allison, but instead of telling his friend what he felt, he was pushing him away even more. To the point that Derek was sleeping with his door locked so Stiles couldn't enter in the middle of the night to sleep curled up with him after a nightmare, which made Stiles sleep deprived and stressed out.

Now we're getting to the beginning of the story.

On the day we started this story, after his class, Stiles got home and went directly for a shower, he put on some loud music to take his shower, and as Derek got home with Allison, he didn't hear them. You see, Stiles wasn't supposed to be at home just yet, but he didn't feel like going to his next class. Because he didn't sleep well that night and when he called Derek to ask him out today his friend said he was going out with Allison again, and even if he wasn't, Derek didn't wanna go out with him anyway. So there Stiles was taking his shower, trying to calm his nerves to some loud music and a hot shower, while Derek and Allison talked in Derek’s bedroom.

Derek was waiting to take a shower of his own since the apartment only had one shared bathroom between their bedrooms before go out with his almost-girlfriend. The music stopped, and he went to the bathroom leaving Allison on his bed, waiting for him.

When Derek was entering the shower, butt naked, Stiles burst into the bathroom with his towel hanging on the hips. Derek stopped in his tracks as Stiles did the same. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open, Stiles looked at Derek’s naked body with lust in his eyes, they stared at each other for a few seconds until Derek opened his mouth to talk.

“Can I take a shower in private? My girlfriend is waiting for me in my bedroom!” Derek fought the feelings inside him that told him to cross the bathroom and pull Stiles in a kiss, cause although he liked Allison, seeing the way Stiles looked at his naked body did things to Derek that he couldn't deny.

Stiles on the other hand, when he heard his friend say Allison was in his bedroom, got freaking pissed. With his blood boiling, Stiles marched to Derek’s bedroom to see this Allison person. He was so mad that he didn't even care he was wearing only a towel and was displaying a boner under it. He opened the door of Derek’s bedroom with a force that made the girl jump from the bed.

“Oh my God, you scared me!” Allison said looking all over Stiles body, especially at his hard dick and smiling wickedly.

It was right then, Stiles recognized her and the anger he was feeling changed into something malicious. And let me tell you why Stiles wasn't going to remember every girl he fucked obviously. It was too many, but he did remember Allison, naughty little thing that girl. And he could bet his life that Derek wasn't giving her what she likes. So he approached her and stretched his hand so he could pull her to his bedroom.

“Come on, he always takes his time in the shower.” Allison didn't even hesitate to grab his hand, which told him, he was right about Derek and her.

They got to his bedroom and Stiles didn't waste any time, taking his towel off and pushing her on the bed. Quickly, he grabbed a condom from his nightstand and climbed on top of her.

“Why didn't you called me?” Allison asked while she took off her underwear, not even bothering taking her dress, just pulling it up a bit.

“That's not my thing Allison, it's Derek’s thing,” Stiles said kissing her thigh and up to her little rosy pussy. This never did it for Stiles, when he was drunk sure, it was enough for his dick to get hard but sober his dick just didn't like pussy that much, luckily he was already kind of hard and the image of Derek’s naked body was still vividly on his mind.

“I’m not saying to go out on a date, just to fuck, really. You just know how I like it.” She said panting as he licked her pussy to let her wet for his dick.

He hummed into her and pushed a finger inside of her to see if she was ready for his cock since they didn't have much time. Satisfied with the outcome of his tongue, Stiles put the condom on and slid his dick inside her, moaning low while Allison bit hard on her lip not to make any sound at the invasion. He was pounding hard into her, but with her body under him, he couldn't get the right rhythm, the one she likes so much. So, he flipped her to get her on her knees, he got a punishing pace and smiled to himself at the sight of Allison stuffing her face on the pillow. Even with the sound muffed down, her moans were loud enough for him to hear. He lost himself on the feel of his dick slamming hard into her and before he could think of stopping with the sound of Derek finishing his shower, the door from his side of the bathroom burst opened and a furious Derek got out of the bathroom, face red, wet from the shower and naked as the sun.

“What the actual fuck!!” Derek yelled, walking to them with a face that said he was gonna kill them both.

“You shouldn't let your girl unsatisfied!” Stiles shot back at his friend not thinking about the consequences.

“Oh my God!” Allison said, red with shame.

Stiles just stood there by his bed looking at Derek. Allison, though, just grabbed her things and got the hell out of there.

“I’m going to kill you!” Derek said grabbing Stiles by the neck and throwing him on the bed. He closed his hands around his friend’s neck choking Stiles a little, but not having the courage to do any further.

“Yeah? Kill me then! Is not like I care anyway! But I gotta tell ya, Derek, your taste in women is remarkably bad! You like’em slutty, but you can't really handle that!”

“You're a fucking asshole Stiles! You can have any fucking girl in this God damn university, but you had to want mine?!” They're naked, and they're lying on top of each other on the bed. They're pissed with each other, Derek even more so, but they couldn't help but feel aroused at their cock touching in this position.

“That was your fault! Rubbing that slut in my face! On our house! And you know what, she wanted me just as she looked at me!” Stiles closed his eyes feeling the hot tears sliding down his cheeks, waiting for Derek to choke him to death. But it never came, cause Derek was frozen in place looking down at him.

And that is the point where we started this story, Stiles lying there, under Derek, thinking how and why they got there at this exact moment.

In a few seconds, Stiles realizes, Derek didn't know what to do or say. “I can't do this anymore. I’m sick of pretending!” Stiles says, with his eyes still closed. “I’m sorry okay, I was mad because you weren't giving me attention anymore. And when I saw her, I knew she was a slut because I fucked her a few times in some parties before.”

Derek curses himself, the anger he was feeling towards his friend, was dissipating as he watches Stiles’ tears sliding down his cheeks. How can Derek be mad at Stiles when he had been deeply in love with the guy since they're kids. And seeing Stiles show his soft side after all those years of anger, was like his heart finally was getting rid off a weigh that he couldn't bear any longer. But Derek doesn't know what he should do at this moment. More seconds were passing by, and every second their naked body touch all up to the belly from the groin, they feel their hard dicks touching.

“Derek, you know why I did this. You know why, right?” Stiles then opens his eyes to meet Derek’s. His friend frowns at him, and he stops breathing for a moment, he’s afraid of losing Derek forever, and if that's the case, he doesn't care what will be of his life.

“I know you're an asshole, but I never thought you would actually be one with me. I put up with a lot of shit from you for years, not anymore.” Derek says and takes his hands from Stiles’ neck, trying to get up, but Stiles grabs him by the back of his shoulders with both hands, holding him down on top of him.

“No, don't say that.” More tears slip from his eyes at the thought of Derek not knowing how he feels. “I love you, you know that, right? Tell me you know that, please!” He begs, but nothing comes from Derek’s mouth, so he decided to be bold, and rub his cock slightly on Derek’s. What else he has to lose? “Kiss me! I know you want to, I can feel you!”

“Fuck you!” Derek says to Stiles, holding himself together, cause his friend is absolutely right. He wants Stiles, wanted him for years, waited for him for years. But why Stiles had to wait till the very last minute to say something. It isn't fair to Derek.

“Yeah, I want that Derek! Fuck me!” Stiles says and lifts his head to kiss Derek.

As soon as Stiles’ mouth touch Derek’s, all the fight and all the mixed feelings Derek is feeling, fades away and he kisses Stiles back with hunger. Derek stops the kiss and says. “No, I can’t do this here.” He grabs Stiles by the hand and pulls him towards the desk, it’s the nearest surface. Spinning Stiles, he seeks his friend mouth again, only this time grabbing Stiles’ ass with both hands and lifting him up to put Stiles sitting on the table. Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist pulling him impossibly close, he lets out a moan as their dicks are rubbing together obscenely. “Fuck, Derek, I want you to fuck me!” Stiles says between moans. “I’m gonna fuck you, but I’m gonna make you beg first,” Derek says looking into his eyes lustfully, he gives Stiles one of his fingers to suck then kisses him again. Derek lifts Stiles’ ass with one hand and slide the finger Stiles licked, inside the little pink hole between Stiles’ ass cheeks. It’s not rough, but it isn’t gentle either and Stiles groans in pain, cause although he fucked a lot of girls, Stiles never even kissed a guy before, so his ass is very much a virgin. “Sorry, did that hurt?” Derek asks smirking, not sorry at all. Stiles doesn’t answer though, just leans to suck a bruise on Derek’s neck, digging his fingernails into the small of Derek’s back. Derek leaves his finger sliding in and out of Stiles hole and clutches the guy’s dick, thrusting it gently. At this point Stiles is panting hard, his hole is a little bit loose, and he constantly moans with Derek’s ministrations. “Fuck me, Derek!” He says, panting, forehead on Derek’s shoulder. “Do you have lube?” Derek asks, voice hoarse. Stiles just nods on his shoulder. “Wait a second.” Derek gives him a wet kiss and runs to grab the lube on Stiles’ nightstand.

When he turns back, Stiles is leaning on the desk with his ass to Derek. “Stiles.” He says rushing to the guy. “I told you I was gonna make you beg!” Derek says, but lines up his dick with Stiles’ ass, rubbing it and gripping a hand on Stiles’ hip. “I’m begging already Der. Please fuck me!” But Derek is not satisfied, he grabs Stiles’ dick again and thrust roughly this time, still rubbing his own cock on Stiles’ ass. He opens the lube and coat two fingers with it, then slide the fingers on Stiles hole again, more gentle this time, he stroke Stiles’ cock a few more times at the same time he is pushing his fingers in and out the tight little hole.

Derek nudges just right at Stiles prostate, making Stiles moan loudly. “Fuck, Derek, I need you inside me, please!” Stiles says desperately. A shiver runs through Derek’s body, and he knows he can’t keep this up anymore, he needs to be inside Stiles as much as Stiles wants him inside. Derek takes his fingers out kissing and nipping Stiles’ back and says. “I wanna make you come so hard, baby!” Derek releases Stiles’ dick and hears a whine. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna give you what you need now.” With that he coats his own cock with lube and pokes Stiles entrance gently, pushing it just a bit of the head of his cock inside. “You okay?” Stiles nods and pushes back a little on Derek’s dick in encouragement. Derek’s dick slides inside that tight ass, making both of them moan. “God, you’re so tight Stiles, so good.” He’s sliding his dick in and out of Stiles’ ass slowly, feeling all the way up inside, gripping both sides of Stiles’ hips. He keeps this pace for a little while then starts to thrust faster and faster as Stiles moans more and more with the feeling of Derek’s dick inside him. Derek pounds into to him harder, grabbing Stiles’ cock to stroke it at the same pace. “Fuck! Derek, I’m so close… I’m gonna… Fuck!” Stiles says panting hard. “Me too, baby.” Derek answers, leaning down on Stiles’ back to rest his forehead, he feels his orgasms coming and fucks Stiles harder, stroking his dick. “God, your dick feels so good.” Stiles comes right then moaning loudly, that does it for Derek, and he comes inside Stiles, muffling a moan on Stiles’ back.

They both are satisfied and needing a cuddle party, but Derek doesn't wanna go near Stiles’ bed ever again, so they walk to Derek's’ instead. Stiles lays beside Derek with his head on Derek’s shoulder and an arm holding him tight. “I’m sorry for being such a coward, for so many years. I really do love you, you believe me, right?” Stiles says lifting his face to look at Derek, who looks down at him.

“I love you too!” Derek answers with a smile and kisses Stiles’ forehead.


End file.
